A typical bicycle has a chain for transmitting power from the pedal-driven sprocket to the gears on the rear wheel. The chain normally requires regular lubrication and cleaning for reducing friction and wear, and to prevent rusting. The chain is typically lubricated by dripping or spraying lubricant along its entire length. However, dripping lubricant one drop at a time onto a chain is time consuming, and the lubricant frequently falls onto other pans of the bicycle or the ground and must be cleaned or can discolor floors or concrete. Applying lubricant with a spray can cause an even bigger problem because of the unavoidable over spray. Although some spray cans are provided with a tube attachable to the nozzle for narrowing the spray into a fine stream, the stream can easily be misdirected, miss the chain, and cause a problem. Further, any lubricant that drops on the bicycle's wheel rims may prevent the brakes from working--a potentially disastrous result.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,991 to Marchello (1976) shows a bicycle chain cleaning device that includes a panel which is positioned behind the drive sprocket and gears of a bicycle. It includes several rollers for guiding the chain through a cleaning solution held in an open reservoir. Although the reservoir can be used for holding a lubricant instead as much as several cups of lubricant are required to allow the chain to be properly submerged thereunder. However, soaking the chain will cause it to pick up far too much lubricant, which will fling out when it is cranked around. In addition, the device is difficult to install, because the chain must be carefully threaded through its series of rollers. Furthermore, the lubricant can easily spill out of the open reservoir when the device is being installed or removed. The large volume of used lubricant must also be disposed of, which becomes an environmental contaminant. Bicycle lubricant is expensive, so the disposal of excess lubricant is a wasteful practice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,923 to Thalmann (1986) shows a bicycle chain cleaning device that includes a housing with entry and exit holes for moving a chain therethrough. A roller mounted in the housing guides a chain into a sump of cleaning solution, and a set of brushes wipe the chain clean. Like the Marchello device, the Thalmann device can also be used for holding lubricant instead. However, a large volume of lubricant must be also deposited in the sump to properly soak the chain, which will pick up too much lubricant. The lubricant can also easily spill out when the device is being installed or removed. The excess, but expensive, lubricant must also be disposed of, i.e., wasted. Furthermore, the user must hold the housing with one hand while turning the pedals with the other hand to prevent the housing from moving forward.